


Draco Goes Undercover

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Draco's Side [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Fic, Crossdressing, Dancing, Flamboyant Draco, M/M, Pining Draco, Singing, Song fic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When they get wind of an illegal potions ring, Draco volunteers to go undercover as a performer at a crossdressing cabaret. Turns out, he's *really* good at it!





	Draco Goes Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, there is one off page instance in which Draco was slipped a lust potion, however, nothing graphic is shown. I think it shouldn't trigger anyone :-)

Draco did his best to seem mildly bored as all the Aurors gathered in the conference room. It was a mandatory meeting to discuss an unusual case, yet Draco had very little hope that his presence would actually make a difference. Still, maybe the case would be big enough that he'd get to play a bit part in it after all.

After the Final Battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt – as the new Minister for Magic – announced that anyone who had fought in the battle would be allow to skip the standard entry requirements for the Auror Program. At first, Draco was joking when he wrote to Shacklebolt asking if that included him. It was no surprise when he didn't receive an answer. And then he did. After much deliberation, the Minister had decided that yes, Draco was included. After all, what better way to encourage the Malfoy Heir to reform than to turn him into a representation of peace and order.

So, in surprise, Draco had shown up to Auror training – mostly as a lark. He was half certain that the Aurors in charge of training would toss him out after all. Except they'd been ordered to give Draco a fair chance, no matter how obvious it was that no one wanted him there.

To his utter bafflement, that was when Draco's inner stubborn mule kicked in and _would not_ let him give up or fail. So... He became an Auror. Not that it really did him any good. None of the important assignments ever came anywhere near him. They all went to more experienced Aurors and – of course – Harry Potter. The Golden Boy was as golden as ever, being assigned to all the senior Aurors in turn so that he could work _all_ the important cases.

Which led to now, Draco sitting in a conference room, no longer having to feign boredom as he waited for the rest of the Aurors to finish gathering. It didn't matter that he was among the first to arrive and always diligent in his duties. It didn't matter that his work was impeccable or that his mind was well-suited to tracking down criminals. No, all that anyone saw when they looked at him was an ex Death Eater.

It was actually rather depressing when he let himself think about it.

Finally, Harry entered the room with Gawain Robards – the Head Auror. Robards was in the middle of a sentence as they walked into the room. “So remember to show up on Saturday. After the special training exercise, there'll be a round of drinks at the Leaky.”

“Of course, Gawain, I'm quite looking forward to it,” Harry replied with a friendly smile.

“Are we all invited to this training session?” One of the rookie Aurors asked curiously. He was a year younger than Draco and had just barely made it through the three year program that Draco, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and a few others had been allowed to skip. Well, not entirely. They had to do some training, but it wasn't as intense as usually required – since they'd all proven to have excellent battle and dueling skills.

“Sorry, Anderson, but no. This is an exclusive session,” Robards explained sternly so that no one thought to ask if they could attend anyway.

“Of course it is,” Draco muttered under his breath.

Clearing his throat, Robards began the meeting before anyone could say anything else. “Right, so here's the way things stand, we've just received preliminary reports from the Unspeakables that indicate that there might actually be a rather large illegal potions ring in Britain, and we need to act quickly to put a stop to it. That said, it's going to be a delicate operation – we can't just go blundering in and scare the perpetrators into much deeper hiding. We're going to have to be subtle.”

Draco privately thought that this should automatically exclude Harry, but he knew better than to suggest that out loud.

He took a small break to sip from his mug of tea. “There are a few places around the country that _could_ be part of the ring. Places that would be easy enough to sell the potions without calling any undue attention to themselves. The worst part is that these are all muggle places – which will make it difficult for us to determine A: if anything is being dealt, and B: if the things being sold are illegal potions. Obviously, we have no jurisdiction over muggle drugs, and so we'll have to get our hands on a little bit of everything to determine if it's the potion we're after or not.” He took another sip of his tea.

“How are we going to do that, sir?” Anderson asked eagerly.

“I plan to send teams in undercover,” Robards answered as he pointed to a black board. “There are 12 places that need to be surveyed.” A dozen squares appeared on the board. Each was labeled with the name of the establishment.

Draco sighed in disappointment, he already knew that he'd receive a polite apology and be told that there wasn't quite enough work for him. Unless Robards went crazy and assigned teams of three or more to each place, he and a handful of others – such as the rookie – would not be allowed to participate. Honestly, he was surprised that the Ministry hadn't gotten tired of paying him to do very little. He silently and rhythmically tapped his fingers on his leg and wondered how long this meeting was going to last.

“Each of these places has something different about it. They're not _all_ regular pubs, although, three are. There's a couple Gentlemen's Clubs, a few dance clubs, other specialty clubs, and... one in particular that I'm not quite sure what to do with.”

“Why not, Gawain?” Harry asked curiously. Draco had a feeling that the incorrigible Savior was interested solely because it sounded like it might be a challenge.

Robards sighed in mild frustration. “Unlike the rest of these places – in which it'll be easy enough to have a team go in and obtain jobs if necessary – this particular club is a cross-dressing cabaret. They don't hire _anyone_ unless that person meets some very specific requirements. Which means that I might just have to send in a team to pose as patrons – which means that they won't have the ability to snoop around the back areas of the club. Unless I send _you_ in with your invisibility cloak.”

Harry chuckled awkwardly. “A cross-dressing cabaret? Is that like when men dress as women and sing as they strip off?”

Robards shrugged. “As I understand it, there's not any stripping, just singing. Typically, the men dress as scantily clad women and the women dress as burly men – although the costume seems to depend on the act. They have to dance too.”

Harry stroked his chin in thought. Draco could see that he was mentally debating the pros and cons of visiting such a place, and the cons seemed to be winning. Naturally, the privileged arse would have his pick of assignments.

“I'll take that one,” Draco stated nonchalantly.

“What?” Several of the other Aurors blurted out in surprise.

Robards raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?”

Draco shrugged. “Well, if you _really_ want someone to go undercover as an employee and they only hire those that can sing and dance, then I'm probably the _only_ person in this room that even has a chance at being hired.”

Everyone cast him a funny look. Draco rolled his eyes and stared down the one man he _knew_ was a complete bastard about alternative lifestyles. The man would go on and on about how gay men should be hexed straight.

“You think _you_ could do it? Not only do I think you'd have an apoplectic fit and die just trying the costume on, but I really can't imagine you dancing without tripping over your own feet. _I_ – on the other hand – was taught how to dance from birth.”

Robards tilted his head and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment that this was likely true.

“Shove off, Malfoy! It's not like knowing how to dance makes you a better _man_ ,” the chauvinist protested angrily.

“It makes me a better man for this particular job,” Draco pointed out with a sneer.

“Fuck you!” The chauvinist exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and pulled out his wand. Draco responded by withdrawing his wand but holding his hands up in vague surrender until he needed to actually defend himself.

“Gentlemen!” Robards roared. “Sit the fuck down, Lethbridge!” He glared at the man until he complied, and then looked around at the rest of the Aurors in the room. “Does anyone else actually _want_ to volunteer for this particular club?”

Everyone shook their head, except for Harry, who was stroking his chin once more and looking rather speculative. “Er... I might...”

Robards gave him a look of mild surprise mixed with a hint of parental pride. Like he thought that Harry was such a goody two shoes that it qualified him to be the Head Auror's favorite son. Sort of like an Heir, Draco supposed.

“Before I can authorize this assignment, Harry, I need to know what you have in mind.”

“Well, it just occurred to me that you probably need _both_ a patron and an employee, right? So if Malfoy can manage to get hired on, I can play the patron, and if I have my invisibility cloak, I can snoop around as you said. Meanwhile, Malfoy'll be able to talk to the other employees and see if they know anything. It just seems like a well-balanced and workable plan,” Harry pointed out with a confident smile. “Besides, it's not like anyone else wants to volunteer.”

“Too true, Harry my boy,” Robards agreed with a nod. “And you're certain that you can work with Malfoy on this?”

Harry shrugged indifferently. “Why not? We'll be working separately for the most part, only meeting up back here on occasion to compare investigations and give reports. I think we'll be able to manage.”

Robards nodded very slowly, stroking his well-groomed beard as he thought this over. “I suppose that makes sense. Alright Harry, you and Malfoy will be assigned to Priscilla's Cabaret. Malfoy! Make sure you have a suitable costume and an act put together before you try to get hired, and remember! This is a _muggle_ place, so no magic! Also, _don't_ fuck this up!”

“Yes sir!” Draco replied, elated that he actually got to work on a serious case for once. He fervently prayed that it was the most corrupt place in all of creation with so many illegal potions being sold that he (and Harry, sigh) would be celebrated and given loads of honors – maybe even an Order of Merlin – for solving the case. “I won't let you down.”

“Good,” Robards accepted with a stern frown. “Because I'm going to be checking up on you personally, and if I even suspect that you're not doing your best, I'll throw you off the force!”

Draco gave him a flat look, not pleased that he was the only person required to perform at his best just to retain his job, but he knew better than to argue. “Naturally, sir.”

After a few seconds of staring each other down, Robards nodded in acceptance and moved on with the meeting. Eventually, he had everyone assigned to the rest of the clubs. Even the rookies got to play minor roles – mostly an extra pair of eyes at a few of the bigger places. All in all, this assignment sounded like it might be fun.

When the meeting was dismissed, Draco stood up to leave. He knew that he wouldn't be given anything else to work on that day, so he may as well go out and buy a costume. It would give him an excuse to visit his favorite shop for haute couture. Before he could make his exit, Harry grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, his eyes narrow and his body tense.

“Of course I am, Potter,” Draco stated with more confidence than he actually felt.

Honestly, it was the _only_ option available to him. If it turned out to be a dead end and Draco was sacked, at least he'd know he tried his best. It was _far_ better than waiting in unimportant assignment limbo for the rest of his career. He probably would have jumped at the chance to do _something_ even if it _had_ involved actual stripping.

Sighing and running a hand through his perpetually messy hair, Harry nodded. “Alright. It's probably best if we're never seen going to the club together, so I hope you can figure out how to apply for the job. That said, if you feel unsafe or like you need backup, let me know and I'll accompany you under my cloak so that we don't blow our cover.”

“Don't worry, Potter. I'm sure I'll be fine.” With that, Draco pulled free from Harry's grip and marched out of the room.

 

***

 

Not wasting a moment, Draco obtained a small variety of dresses specifically tailored to him. Despite not having worn dresses since he was a small child – aside from an hour or so of insanity in the Room of Hidden things during his Sixth Year – he was determined to give this assignment his all. He did _not_ want to be accused of doing anything less than his best!

Besides, a lot of muggle dresses reminded him vaguely of dress robes, so maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all. He certainly looked fabulous. A close examination of his features in a mirror after he'd picked out a dress and gotten all dolled up proved that he could actually pass as a woman if he wanted. A tall and sort of masculine woman, but beautiful nonetheless.

Part of him wanted to curl up and die over the fact that he looked gorgeous as a woman, but the rest of him pushed that disturbing thought aside and reminded him that looking good would only help him. The fact that he was actually having a bit of fun with this was irrelevant.

When ready, he Apparated as close to Priscilla's Cabaret as he could, then squared his shoulders and walked into the main room, all the way over to the bar. An older gentleman barely looked up from his paperwork as he gestured dismissively.

“We don't open for another hour.”

Draco pointed toward the window. “There's a sign saying that you're looking to hire.”

This got the man's full attention. He looked Draco up and down appraisingly. “You certainly look the part. I actually thought you were a woman at first. But more important than your look is your talent. Can you actually sing?”

“Certainly,” Draco replied, and contrary to his elegant and polished beauty, he didn't even try to change his voice. It wasn't deeply masculine to begin with, although he _could_ sing baritone if he wanted. Fortunately, he was also fairly good at mezzo soprano.

The man tilted his head in the direction of the stage. “I'll give you five minutes. If you prove that you have what it takes, you're hired.”

Nodding in acceptance, Draco slipped out of the white fur wrap he wore and set it on a table he passed on the way to the stage. This was to give the man a good look at the back of his dress – which was open with a golden snake “slithering” up his spine. The dress itself was black, sleek, and full length.

Once on stage, Draco looked around curiously. “Where do I play the music?” He asked as he held up a disk that had the music to all his favorite songs. He'd had his instruments play them a while back so that he could record just the music to sing to when he was in the mood and had nothing better to do inside his (well-warded and sound proofed) office.

“During performances, we have a DJ handle that, but if you look off to the left, there should be a small player that the others use during practices.”

Focusing his attention in the specified direction, Draco quickly located the player. He set it to play the first song he wanted to perform and was surprised to hear that the music was piped through the club's speakers. Fortunately, it was already set at a volume that wasn't too loud. It was actually rather perfect for singing to. Even better, there was a microphone next to the player, which Draco picked up and turned on.

Very quickly, it was time for him to begin his chosen song. It was one he'd been singing since he was in Second Year and had a lot of confidence in. It was sort of automatic once he closed his eyes and let his body flow through the routine he had long ago created.

“Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're okay. If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away! They can beg and they can plead, but they can't see the light – that's right! – 'cuz the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mr. Right! 'Cuz we are living in a material world and I am a [material girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8wzQj3M-qY), you know that we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!”

The man listening to the audition looked surprised. He walked over and pushed pause on the player. “So far, I'm rather impressed. Can you do anything else?”

“Do you mean anything I like, or anything other than Madonna?”

“No no, I like Madonna. She's always popular if a man can pull it off just right – which you are. I only mean that a typical performance consists of three songs, so, I need to know if you have anything else in your repertoire.”

Draco smiled. “Good, because I love Madonna. I know just about every song of hers by heart.” He launched into a different song, not even bothering to change the music (which was still on pause).

“Brilliant! Have you done this before?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I've only performed for my own entertainment.”

“Ah... then you'll probably get nervous on your first night. I think I'll have you come back tomorrow when the performers rehearse. That way, you'll get a chance to see how a small audience reacts before you have a big one. Also, the others can tell you if your choreography needs improvement.”

“Alright,” Draco murmured in agreement.

“If all goes well, you'll be performing in no time!”

“And... how much will I be paid?” Draco asked shrewdly.

“That all depends on you. You'll get a base pay and tips. If they love you, you could potentially make a lot!”

“I see...” Draco murmured, finding it interesting that he would be getting paid by the Ministry and by the club for the same job. He couldn't help but wonder which would be more.

Rather than send Draco home, the man asked him to stay and watch that night's performers. He figured that if nothing else, it would be a learning experience; helping Draco see what the audience liked and what the performers did to earn more tips. Turns out, there was a very minor amount of stripping involved. Nothing too provocative, just removing an outer costume to reveal a scantier inner costume, which Draco would need to go shopping for, but he didn't mind. All in all, it was an eye opening experience.

 

***

 

Draco had been hired on a Tuesday. He'd practiced on Wednesday, and had his first performance in front of a paying audience on Thursday. For just three songs, he made about as much as he earned for the entire day of working as an Auror. And his boss assured him that it would be an even bigger amount on Friday night. Sure enough, Draco made so many tips on Friday that he seriously considered quitting his job and doing this full time after all.

Meanwhile, he kept his ears open for any information. To his relief and consternation, Harry did not show up on Friday night – as Draco expected. He hadn't shown up at all during the week, and that made Draco wonder if maybe he'd been reassigned after all. Or maybe pulled off the case to work on an emergency or something?

Thus, Draco was mildly surprised when Harry walked up to the bar on Saturday night, sat down next to Draco without recognizing him, and ordered a drink. This was the day that Harry was supposed to be having special training with Robards. Another man sat down, and Draco had to suppress a sigh; of course, this _would_ be the day that the Head Auror came to check up on him. Were they _trying_ to blow their cover?!

That said, Harry and Robards drank and joked around like any other blokes out on the town for a lark. They even smiled at the Drag-Queen on stage and put generous tips in the bowl on the bar with her name on it. Draco took a small amount of courage from this, hoping that it meant that they wouldn't harass him during his performance.

Even so, he was now _far_ more nervous than he'd been all week!

“Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a special treat for you tonight. Earlier this week, I hired a new singer, but don't think this means you'll be listening to an amateur since this is one of the finest voices I've ever heard. I'm quite sure you'll be as pleased as I am by this beautiful gem! Put your hands together to welcome Darla!”

The boss flung his hands out in Draco's direction, which prompted the spotlight to swivel over and illuminate him. He stood up gracefully and made his way to the stage. As he did so, he slipped his white fur wrap off his shoulders and tossed it to a waiting stage hand. This gave the crowd a good view of his open back with the golden snake. In addition to the sheer perfection of his makeup and hair, Draco had added a relatively cheap gold and crystal tiara. A subtle little thing to add an eye catching sparkle to his appearance. He honestly looked like a high-class lady visiting the opera or a royal ball.

Men whistled appreciatively. Harry could be heard choking incredulously as recognition finally set in. Robards actually burst out with: “Merlin's fucking beard! _That's him_?!?!”

Feeling so much better now, Draco ascended the stage and smiled at his audience. On either side of him, a woman dressed in a snazzy tuxedo appeared, ready to perform their parts. As Draco sang about being a Material Girl, they danced with him – a dance that was part ballroom dance, part suggestive groping, and part overt fight for his attention and affection. It ended with Draco refusing either of them when a third woman in drag walked on stage and presented him with a large and showy (but sadly fake) diamond necklace. He pushed one of the first two Kings so she went stumbling away, knocked the other one to the floor, and stepped over her as he held his hand out to the third King with a beguiling grin on his face.

As expected, this made most of the men in the audience and all of the women roar with praise and glee. Tips flowed onto stage as Draco strutted haughtily, being escorted by his chosen King. His next song started exactly a minute after the first one ended. They used the the thirty or so seconds of the instrumental beginning by having the King gently remove Draco's tiara, his arm length black silk gloves, and finally, carefully, his expensive gown.

Men roared and whistled in approval and encouragement. Under the dress, it was revealed that Draco was wearing a rather sexy corset. The garment hugged his body, of course, and actually covered him rather modestly. To maintain the illusion of having his back on display, the back of the corset was flesh colored with no ties or fastening of any kind, which meant that they were on the sides. The front of the corset – plus the matching knickers and stockings – was covered in sparkly and decorative crystals in patterns that formed dragons so tiny, you had to be looking very closely to notice it.

“I see you on the street as you walk on by... You make me want to hang my head down and cry... If you'd gave me half a chance you'd see, my desire burning inside of me! But you choose to look the other way... I've had to work much harder than this, for something I want – don't try to resist me. [Open your heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snsTmi9N9Gs)to me, baby, I'll hold the lock and you hold the key. Open your heart to me, darling, I'll give you love if you, you turn the ke~~~y...”

Much like in the official music video – which Draco had tracked down when he heard that muggles had such things – he danced in a way that beckoned to the audience as if he was asking them to come up and touch him, although they weren't actually allowed to. More money and praise flowed from the audience like it was water, making Draco feel strange considering that he was dressing up as a woman and men couldn't seem to get enough of him.

When a particular lyric came out of his mouth, Draco couldn't help but look to where he'd last seen Harry. “I follow you around but you can't see, too wrapped up in yourself to notice, so you choose to look the other way, well I've got something to say!” Harry was still sitting where he was and both he and Robards still looked rather gobsmacked. Draco forced himself to look away before he forgot his steps and fell flat on his face.

When the song came to an end, Draco had another minute to flirt with his crowd. Men waved large amounts of money at him so that he'd come over to them and let them slip the valuable paper in his cleavage, or the sides of his knickers. The area directly around the stage was positively crowded as men and women clamored to get closer to him.

Then a faint scratching noise let him know that his last song was starting, prompting him to hold up his hands in a lightly quelling gesture so that he could step back and get into position – tossing his money off to the side so that it didn't fall out or distract him while he danced. He had nothing left to take off – unless he wanted to get naked, which wasn't actually allowed since this Cabaret specialized in teasing – so, this song turned up the heat by being full of innuendo. Also, the most popular Queen in the Club appeared on stage for a lot of mutual groping and suggestive stroking.

“[Erotica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyhdvRWEWRw)... Romance... Erotica... Romance... My name is Darla. I'll be your mistress tonight. I'd like to put you in a trace. If I take you from behind, push myself into your mind, when you least expect it, will you try to reject it? If I'm in charge and treat you like a child, will you let yourself go wild? Let my mouth go where it wants to. Give it up, do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way. I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck. I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to f– _uh_!”

If Draco thought the crowd was clamoring before, he was wrong. At this moment, there was a fierce battle to get his attention. Men and women alike wanted give him fistfuls of money and buy him drinks. Several even called out large amounts if Draco would let them touch him and grope him. He smirked at them knowingly as he continued his song.

When it was over, one man called out an almost obscene amount of money if Draco would spend the night with him. He sniffed haughtily and pointedly turned his head away from that man. It's not that he was against getting paid for sex in general, it was just that he _really_ didn't want to be accused of accepting solicitation while working undercover as an Auror. That seemed like asking to be sacked! Although... Apparently Draco could make more in a night at a Cabaret than he could as an Auror, so...

But no, he didn't need money either way. He was still the sole Heir to the Malfoy fortune, after all. Thus, doing his job was all that truly matter to him. Still... keeping an eye on his helpers to make sure that all the money on the stage was gathered up and brought to his box in the office was only prudent.

With one last round of elegant waves to the audience, Draco blew a kiss and walked off stage. He wasn't quite free to leave yet. It was a requirement for him to dress up in a different costume and go mingle with the crowd for an hour or so. As he did, his tips would be counted by the boss, a small portion set aside for the others who'd performed with him, the club's cut subtracted, and the rest would be put in an envelope for him. It was all muggle money, so Draco didn't really know what he was going to do with it anyway.

Not too long after he'd emerged from the communal changing room – this time wearing a blue cocktail dress that showed off his legs, gave him the illusion of curves, and had an artistic asymmetrical half cape flowing from a sparkly shoulder decoration that he just loved – he was introduced to some of the wealthier patrons. The Queen performing the introductions was the same highly popular one he'd just performed with, who went by Lyra – which Draco found amusing.

“Darla, this is Lord Carter. He's an honest to God Baron!” Lyra exclaimed with a grin.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Draco drawled, holding out his hand so that the Lord could bestow a kiss.

“The pleasure is all mine,” the Baron assured him as he performed said kiss.

“And this is Mr. M – which stands for Mystery. He likes to remain an enigma,” Lyra explained with a laugh.

“How secretive!” Draco exclaimed with a charming smile and a fake laugh of delight. He let the man kiss his hand too.

“And you are positively intoxicating, Mistress Darla,” Mr. M stated with a leering grin.

Lyra boldly took a seat on Lord Carver's lap, making Draco wonder if he was expected to do the same for the other man. As if sensing his dilemma, Mr. M withdrew a fancy glass bottle from his inner breast pocket.

“I am a perfume maker and this is my latest creation.” He opened the bottle and waived it under Draco's nose. “You like?”

“Mmm,” Draco moaned in pleasure. “It reminds me of a garden in full bloom, and yet, there's a hint of summer at the beach.”

“Exactly!” Mr. M exclaimed loudly in glee. “Let me dab a drop on your neck.”

Draco bit his lip in thought for a moment.

“Oh Darla!” Lyra chided with a laugh. “Don't be such a worry wort! Mr. M is an absolute sweetheart who knows how to pamper and cherish a Queen. If you're lucky, he might treat you to a night of sheer bliss.”

“Bliss, you say?” Draco hummed in thought as the words triggered an alarm in his head. However, Mr. M took this as permission and used the tiny glass rod that was part of the top of the bottle to slather a small dab of the perfume on either side of Draco's neck.

“There! See? You smell lovely!”

Draco reflexively inhaled, and then moaned in pleasure because he did smell very good.

Mr. M smiled devilishly and patted his lap. “How would you like a comfortable seat?”

“I'd like that very much,” Draco replied, part of his mind wondering why he was suddenly so eager to make this man happy. He poured himself into Mr. M's lap like a cat.

“I think you would look exquisite dripping in diamonds,” Mr. M pronounced.

“Of course I would!” Draco agreed because it was true and he had a vault full of them to prove it if he had to.

“How would you like to spend tomorrow on my yacht?”

“Er...” Draco frowned in confusion. This sounded like solicitation again.

“Forget I asked. What about a dance instead?”

This made Draco smile in relief. “Of course.”

The stage had another performer on it, but the music was naturally easy to dance to. Thus, any patrons who weren't interested in watching the show could dance as they liked. Mr. M led Draco off to the side where they'd have a bit of room to move around. It turned out to be an elegant dance, the sort of graceful waltz that would be right at home in Vienna. This made Draco laugh because it didn't fit the music at all. For a split second, he caught a glimpse of Harry and Robards watching him in concern.

When the dance ended, Mr. M led Draco back to the table and poured a drink of expensive champagne into a tall flute glass. Draco loved champagne, so took a drink without the slightest protest. After his first sip, Mr. M took the glass back for a moment.

“It might astonish you, Mistress Darla, but a few drops of my perfume in your glass will make this already delicious drink even better.”

“Er...” Draco droned in hesitation as he watched the man add two drops to the drink. Deep down, there was an alarm going off telling him that this was _not_ a good idea. Even so, he felt a smile light up his face as he accepted the glass and took a long sip.

“You're right! I've never had better!”

Mr. M exchanged a grin with Lord Carver. “Looks like my night shall be full of gorgeous company after all. What about yours?”

“How about it, my dove?” Lord Carver asked as he stroked Lyra's cheek.

“I can't wait,” Lyra informed him.

“And you?” Mr. M asked as he held out a hand to Draco in invitation. “Care to see my yacht after all?”

“I'd be delighted,” Draco informed him. Looking like Christmas had just come early and he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, Mr. M tucked Draco's hand into the crook of his arm and escorted him toward the door.

Only a few steps later, the boss materialized before them to congratulate Draco on an outstanding performance, and to give him his earnings. Draco took the envelope and tucked it into his bodice – since he didn't have any pockets or a purse on hand. After that, they nearly made it to the exit when they had to stop again.

“Wait!”

Mr. M frowned heavily. “I'm sorry, young man, but you are not my type.”

“No, I was hoping to have a word with him. Her. Dr – er, Darla.”

“Do you know this man?” Mr. M asked, still frowning.

Draco nearly rolled his eyes at that. _Of course_ he knew Harry bloody Potter! However, he wasn't supposed to since he was undercover. “No, never seen him before.”

Mr. M smiled and brushed a stray curl out of Draco's face. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are? I love the way your hair curls up like a bouquet of flowers sitting atop your head.”

Draco smiled adoringly at him. “You sir, have excellent taste.”

“Shall we be going?”

“Lead the way,” Draco stated with a graceful sweep of his hand.

“Darla wait, a word please,” Harry insisted with a concerned frown.

Draco frowned and bit his lip. “I suppose I should make time for my fans.”

“Fine, but only for a moment,” Mr. M permitted.

Harry pulled Draco a foot or so away from Mr. M and whispered in his ear. “What are you doing, Malfoy?”

Draco tilted his head and looked at Harry in confusion. “My job.”

“I think he slipped you the potion, and worse, you watched him do it and drank it anyway.”

“That wasn't a potion, it was a perfume,” Draco scoffed dismissively despite at least one brain cell insisting that Harry might be right.

“Malfoy...” Harry growled softly in warning.

“Let go of me before I have to call for security. If that happens, you won't be allowed back in the club,” Draco informed him, assuming that Harry would want to avoid that in order to keep doing his job.

Harry sighed in frustration and glanced over at their boss. Robards shook his head slightly, which Harry must have interpreted as not interfering with Draco anymore. He let go and watched as Draco returned to Mr. M's side.

“Anything wrong, my dear?”

“No. Just hoped I'd spend my night with him instead,” Draco lied. His heart did a funny flip at the mention of that. Had Harry actually said that, Draco would have dropped everything to take him up on it! Instead, a sort of fog rolled through Draco's mind, making him feel inexplicably happy. “Shall we?”

Mr. M slipped Draco's hand back into the crook of his arm and led him out of the club. Draco saw that Lyra and the Baron were already getting into the back of a limo. Lyra spotted him and waved.

“Have fun Darla! Mr. M is the best!”

“I hope you have fun as well,” Draco wished the man dressed as a woman who had a pretty wig of long blonde hair and padding in a bra to make him look rather large breasted. It was obvious why the Queen was so popular.

Approximately two minutes later, a second limo had taken the place of the first and a driver had emerged to open the door. Mr. M and Draco slipped in and Draco marveled at how plush and comfortable the leather seats were. Mr. M handed him another flute of champagne – this vintage even better than the one served by the club.

Draco purred happily. “I do love sipping on the best.”

Mr. M looked surprised for a moment. “I'm not use to my dates recognizing the quality of what they're drinking.”

“Then your dates probably weren't raised in a Manor surrounded by the best of everything. Should I happen to agree to a second date, I expect you to provide a bottle of Gewürztraminer. It's among my very favorite wines.”

“Good to know,” Mr. M murmured, kissing Draco's hand. That led to kissing Draco's wrist, arm, shoulder, and cheek. Draco smiled and turned so that he could accept and return a rather heated kiss on the lips. The rest of the ride to Mr. M's yacht was an interesting warm-up for the main event to come. By the time they arrived, Draco was so turned on that he could barely wait to board the yacht before practically attacking his eager lover.

 

***

 

In the morning, Draco woke up to some rather interesting memories. He felt wonderful! That said, he also felt sober, which was a good indicator that he hadn't been entirely sober the night before. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was probably only one explanation for him agreeing to be shagged by a mildly portly and balding older man. A lust potion. A subtle and blissful one, but a potion nonetheless.

Sighing, Draco sat up and looked around. He was in a well decorated room filled with the finest furniture and knickknacks. The bedding was made from a high thread count cotton that had been brushed until it was buttery soft. Wonderfully sensual on the skin. His dress was carefully draped over a high-backed chair. However, the room was empty. No sign of his lover.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. This puzzled Draco because if this was Mr. M, why was he knocking?

“Come in,” Draco ordered.

A man dressed as a proper British butler stepped into the room. “My master wishes to apologize for being called away so early. A car awaits to take you anywhere you'd like to go.”

“Oh... Thanks...” Draco murmured.

The butler gestured toward the closet. “If you'd prefer, you'll find a variety of clothes in a range of sizes that should fit you. Something more comfortable, perhaps.”

Nodding, Draco slipped out of bed, ignored the fact that he was naked in front of a stranger, and looked through the closet full of clothes for both men and women. A nice pair of casual gray trousers and soft blue cashmere waistcoat caught his eye. To his surprise, they actually did fit, which indicated that the majority of Mr. M's guests must be similar in size and shape. This made enough sense that Draco shrugged and got dressed without a second thought. It took a bit of digging to find the right button down shirt and a pair of expensive shoes, but soon, he was dressed.

After brushing his hair and removing all traces of makeup, he was ready to go. Retrieving his dress and envelope of money, Draco followed the butler out of the room and off the yacht. He was surprised to see that it resembled a floating palace! He really hadn't paid much attention to it on his arrival last night. If there was a next time, maybe he'd stay long enough to go sailing for a bit.

Could be fun.

Draco shook his head and frowned. If the night was the result of a potion, shouldn't he be glad it was over? At the very least, he shouldn't be so eager to do it again. However, no part of the night was traumatizing, so...

Climbing into the back of the limo, Draco directed the driver to bring him to the nearest town. It didn't really matter to him where he was dropped off because all he needed was to find a bit of privacy and he'd be able to Apparate away. Thus, he killed two Hippogriffs with one boulder by choosing a high class restaurant to have brunch in before slipping into the loo to Apparate to his office in the Ministry. He barely had time to hang his dress up in the small corner cupboard when Harry walked in.

“You're here,” Harry stated in surprise.

Draco raised a brow and gave him a mildly baffled look. “This _is_ my office, Potter.”

“No, I mean that I was half certain that you'd been murdered and dumped in the Thames.”

“I was nowhere near London. I'm fairly sure the yacht was on the southwestern coast, in or near Croydon.”

“What happened? Were you hurt?” Harry asked, clearly concerned.

“Not hurt, no, but I think you were probably right after all. I'm planning to stop by one of the labs to have a Mediwitch scan me for potions. If nothing else, this could point us in the right direction,” Draco reasoned pensively. “I wasn't sold the potion though, so I'm not entirely sure if this was part of the ring we're investigating, or simply a similar coincidence.”

“Malfoy, you were drugged and then spent the night with a man – a stranger you'd never met before. I'm pretty sure that you'll have to have a full medical workup done,” Harry pointed out with a frown. “Did he steal from you? You were carrying quite a bit of cash when you left the club last night.”

“No, I still had all of it in an envelope in my dress. Used it to pay for brunch on my way back.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I had no idea you looked so good in a dress, Malfoy.”

Draco raised a brow. “How could you not? I look good in _everything_.”

“Never seen it before,” Harry shrugged defensively.

“Well, I hadn't really worn one before going to audition at the club,” Draco informed him. “And the dresses aren't so bad, it's the shoes! They're _murder_ on my feet! Good thing I know a few charms that help.”

Harry studied the tidy pile of paperwork on Draco's desk – that didn't actually belong to Draco, but he had nothing better to do most days than help other Aurors fill out their reports. When it almost looked like he'd entered a meditative trance, Harry murmured: “You sounded really good. Like you'd been a professional for years.”

“Not professional, no, but singing and dancing has been my passion and coping technique ever since I can remember,” Draco explained.

“Coping? Ah, you must have had a lot of practice then,” Harry said softly in understanding.

“Exactly.”

Harry tilted his head toward the door. “Come on, let's get you to the Mediwitches.”

“Yeah, alright,” Draco agreed, knowing that he'd have to do it sooner or later and that sooner was better than later.

Ten minutes later, they had one grumpy old witch who was obviously displeased to be working on a Sunday, and one young and painfully cheerful witch scanning Draco with their wands.

“Ooo, yep! Definitely traces of a potion,” Cheery pronounced.

“Blood pressure normal,” Grumpy added, sounding almost displeased by this. “Pulse normal. Magical core two points higher than your last physical.”

“A Lust potion!” Cheery exclaimed ecstatically. “Oh dear, sorry, I suppose that's not something to excited about.

Draco snorted in amusement. “Wouldn't be much of a lust potion if it didn't make one excited.”

“True!” Cheery agreed with a grin.

“Shameful what you young folk get up to these days!” Grumpy harrumphed. “Shameful! A bum is not meant for that sort of thing!”

Draco raised a brow at her. “Never heard of gay men?”

“My point exactly! In my day, a man was not gay, and if he thought he was, he sought out treatment.”

“That's rather horrifying,” Draco muttered with a glare.

“Are you gay then?” Cheery asked, and then rushed on before Draco could answer. “Because I've been thinking about asking you out for months but never worked up the courage.”

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Harry sit up and take interest. “I'm not gay, but I'm not entirely straight either.”

“Oh, so you're available then?” Cheery asked with a hopeful grin.

Draco laughed. “Well, yes, I suppose I am.”

“Would you like to –”

“AHEM!” Grumpy cut her off indignantly. “You are _not_ supposed to flirt with the patients, it's highly inappropriate!”

“But he's not actually a patient. He's in perfect health, except for a little bruising on his neck and chest and a red mark on his bum.”

“You can see that?!” Draco spluttered in astonishment. He was fully dressed after all.

“It shows up in our scans,” Cheery informed him. “The information could be necessary in the event of a crime. Such as rape. Which I suppose that this could be because you were given a lust potion.”

“Er...” Draco frowned, that sounded like the complete opposite of a glorious shag.

Grumpy harrumphed again. “The evidence points in the other direction. There's no tearing or anything that would indicate violence or non-consent, just a well-used passage.”

“Of course there isn't!” Cheery burst out, looking a little grumpy herself now. “He was given a potion, thus he would have been begging for it like a two knut whore!”

Draco blushed and shook his head. “Well I wouldn't go _that_ far.”

“Were you forced to let a room full of horny men have their way with you?” Cheery asked avidly.

“No,” Draco replied with another blush. “Just the one.”

“And was he well endowed?”

“What does that matter?” Harry blurted out from where he was sitting in the corner, waiting for Draco to be discharged so that they could go start on their reports.

“It matters because it could be important to know if the potion has any other effects,” Cheery informed him, sounding a bit miffed. “For example, if it made Auror Malfoy crave spunk. Considering that there's no damage to the anal passage, the potion _could_ have temporarily expanded it.”

“Or the rapist could have been so tiny that it wouldn't even be felt,” Grumpy pointed out. “Probably the reason he's attracted to bums in the first place.”

Draco sighed and dropped his forehead into his right hand. “Look, I'm not sure how this is actually relevant, but he was about average. And no, I'm fairly certain that I wasn't craving spunk any more than I normally do.”

“And how much is that?” Cheery wondered.

“For the love of Merlin!” Draco blurted out in frustration and embarrassment. “I don't know, a normal amount for a healthy man interested in sex, I suppose!”

“Alright, no need to get snippy,” Cheery chided.

“So, about fifty times a day then,” Grumpy asked with a mildly derisive snort. She not so subtly wrote in the medical issues field: _sexual deviant_.

“Fifty?! Is that normal?!” Draco blurted out in surprise.

“It can be,” Cheery confirmed. “Are you saying that you think about sex less than fifty times a day?”

Draco was growing increasingly flustered. “I'm not sure, I haven't exactly counted.” Then he shrugged. “I suppose that yes, I do _think_ about it that often.”

“So, where did you say we were having that date again?” Cheery asked a bit too innocently. “I'm actually partial to a muggle place just down the street.”

Draco smirked at her. “By any chance, were you a Slytherin?”

“Naturally,” she answered silkily.

“I thought as much. How much of that did you really need to know?” Draco inquired, feeling a little sheepish that he'd taken them at their word so easily simply because they were medical professionals.

“All of it,” Cheery stated, although Draco was fairly certain that was a lie.

“But I think we're probably done here, Auror Malfoy, so you're free to go,” Grumpy dismissed, literally flapping her hand at him in a gesture that said: _Shoo_!

“Wait,” Cheery ordered. “Before you go, I have a salve I should really massage into your anus to heal any microscopic tears and sooth the soreness you're bound to be feeling.”

“Er...” If he were honest, the idea was appealing.

Harry snorted in amusement and grabbed Draco by the arm. “Come on, Malfoy. If you really need that salve, she can prescribe it to you and you can apply it yourself later on.”

Draco resisted just to be contrary. “But I'm not a medical professional. What if I do it incorrectly?”

“Yes, such things should only be performed by Mediwitches with _years_ of experience,” Grumpy stated in a tone of superiority.

“Out, Auror Potter. Out, Belinda. This should only take a few minutes,” Cheery ordered.

With a sigh of obvious disappointment, Grumpy – er, Belinda – grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the exam room. “Come on, luv. Let me get you a cup of that swill the Ministry calls tea.”

“Er, but, wait, are you _sure_ this is necessary?” Harry asked in protest

“Of course, dearie,” Belinda confirmed, but Harry had a feeling that she was being less than honest. Still he wasn't sure how he could put a stop to it if the patient himself was willing and consenting to the, er, _procedure_.

Five minutes later, Draco pulled up his trousers with the opinion that he should come here for a check up after _every_ time he shagged. The salve itself was nice and did its job well, but it was the application that was well worth the minor inconvenience of having to answer embarrassing questions about his sex life. He was still shuddering from little aftershocks of a positively divine orgasm.

Cheery kissed his cheek as she handed him her business card, which said: Mediwitch Amaryllis. With a grin, Draco slipped it into his breast pocket, seriously considering dating her after all. Still probably looking rather dreamy, Draco stepped out of the room to find Harry waiting for him in the hall with a cup of tea in his hand and a strange look on his face.

“Come on, our reports won't write themselves.”

“Sadly,” Draco lamented with a sigh.

 

***

 

Draco didn't have to perform again until Thursday. This gave Harry and Robards time to thoroughly discuss the likelihood that Mr. M was involved in the illegal potions ring and come up with ways to surveil him more in depth. Robards took Draco aside and reluctantly admitted that he was doing a far better job than expected. Surprised, Draco murmured thanks before leaving to go get ready for his performance.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Harry hounded Mr. M with his invisibility cloak. Draco ended up spending three glorious days – a Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday when he wasn't working at the club – on the regal yacht. At some point on Tuesday, after dinner but before they danced and shagged until they passed out, Draco overheard Mr. M talking on the phone to someone.

“I'm running low on perfume and insist that you deliver more to me as soon as possible!”

Draco sighed, gathering that this meant that his mysterious lover _wasn't_ the culprit behind the potions ring. Too bad. He was really looking forward to cracking the case and collaring the ring. But speaking of potions, now that Draco knew the perfume was the potion, he made a point to avoid it as best he could. And when Mr. M insisted that Draco wear some, he subtly cast spells on himself to cancel the effects.

Even more surprising, the shagging was as excellent as it was when he had been under the influence of the potion.

Harry and Robards showed up for a second time on the third Friday that Draco was performing. He wasn't technically required to change his acts, but wanted to give his audience – most of whom were already loyal fans – a little variety. Thus, tonight, he was wearing a shimmering red gown and singing sappy love songs that he was actually rather embarrassed to admit that he even _knew_ them.

“[Come save me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO3AWVgU_yY)... I'm fading fast. Why can't we be together? And maybe... I just won't last, if I'm not with you forever, now! I'm touching the stars and up here on Ma~~~rs, I can barely breathe. Friends, ask why I smile, it's 'cause all the while, I've got you up my sle~~~~eve, come take me!”

Draco continued on, forcing himself to stop looking over at Harry. It really wouldn't do for the poster boy for Gryffindor foolishness to cotton on to Draco's deepest secret. That he was madly in love with the heroic arse and had become an Auror because part of him wanted to be near Harry, or at least _see_ him as often as possible. He was also dead certain that this news would not go over well with anyone, least of all Golden Boy himself.

There was a brief interlude for him to flirt with the crowd. Then it was time for his next song.

“[Cherish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8q2WS6ahCnY)! Cherish! ... So tired of broken hearts, and losing at this game, before I start this dance, I take a chance, I'm telling you, I want more than just romance. You are my destiny, I can't let go, baby can't you see? Cupid, please take your aim at me~~~!”

The song was upbeat enough for him to dance to, so he had a Drag-King join him on the stage for a fun and flirty but not too energetic dance. Once again, his short hair was curled to perfection, enhanced by the subtle tiara. His dress was clingy and glittered in the lights. The King wore a dashing casual suit that contrasted well – although, Draco was taller than her even without his dangerously high-heeled shoes. Which made dancing together rather interesting.

At the end of the song, Draco flirted with the crowd some more. Then, during the beginning of his final song for the night, the King helped him strip off the dress and (thank Merlin!) his shoes so that he was left wearing a red and black bodice and a pair of super tight and extra short denim shorts. His waist was bare except for some swirling body paint – as were his legs – and his arse looked fantastic!

Like this but better because it's Draco, lol!

“I know I may be young... but... I got feelings too... and I need to do... what I feel like doing... so let me go, and just listen. All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying: little girl, don't step into the club! Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cuz dancing's what I love. Yeah. Get it get it, get it get it, uh! Get it get it, get it get it, whoa! Get it get it, get it get it, uh!”

He and the King performed a rather sexy and uncomplicated dance that was mostly just grinding together while the King licked Draco's neck suggestively. He also shook his hips a lot and stroked himself invitingly.

“[I'm a sla~~~ve for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mzybwwf2HoQ)! I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a sla~~~ve for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it!”

By this point, the audience was fervently trying to get his attention, waving wads of money in the hopes that he'd dance over and let them shove it in his tight waistband. And thoroughly grope him in the process. Draco loved every moment of it!

When the song was over, he graciously allowed everyone who wanted it a chance to slip money in his cleavage or waistband. It was still rather surprising to him that there was a whole world full of people who didn't care about the Dark Mark on his arm, which had faded quite a bit but was still lightly visible – despite him putting a layer of makeup over it.

This time when he mingled, he was wearing a sleek white cocktail dress. Rather than stick to only wealthy patrons, he danced with everyone who asked. Even...

“When did you learn how to dance?”

Harry chuckled nervously and nearly tripped over his own foot. “Er, well, I'm still not the best at it, but it was something I decided I wanted to learn after the war was over. I partied at a lot of muggle clubs and picked up a few steps.”

“I think you'd be surprisingly not horrible if you just practiced a bit more,” Draco murmured with a shrug.

Harry snorted. “If you get any better at it, I'm dead certain this crowd will mob you!”

“Jealous?” Draco asked with an impertinent smirk.

“Hardly!” Harry exclaimed dismissively, but the way he looked away as he said that made Draco wonder if he was lying.

“Anyway, I'm not sure what you're surveillance has uncovered, but I'm fairly certain that Mr. M is not part of the ring,” Draco murmured so that only Harry could hear him.

“Yeah, we think that too. Actually, there's a man who's here a lot. A quiet and unassuming bloke who doesn't attract attention. We think he might be a dealer,” Harry informed him, tilting his head in the direction of said bloke but not actually looking at him.

“Yeah, Lyra told me before I went on stage tonight that she had to see him about refilling her stash. She apparently takes a small dose of cocaine before performing so that she'll look bright and cheery for her fans,” Draco explained. “Which means that he's a muggle drug dealer at the very least.”

“I think I'll follow him in my cloak when he leaves tonight,” Harry suggested.

Since the song was coming to an end, Draco pulled free and smirked impishly. “I'll distract him for you and see what I can find out.”

Before Harry could protest, Draco sauntered over to the muggle in question and sat in his lap with a purr. “I hear you're the man I need.”

“Is that so?” The man asked with interest.

“Lyra said you always have the very best, but I wonder, do you have anything a bit more... subtle?” Draco asked, stroking the man's chest suggestively.

“Of course! I have everything,” the man – who was in his mid twenties, and so a little older than Draco – nodded his head in the direction of the bathrooms. “I think we should take this to the loo.”

“If you insist,” Draco replied with a beguiling smile. If he were honest, the man was fairly handsome with black hair and startlingly blue eyes. He was also fit and appeared to work out quite vigorously.

Hand in hand, they made a beeline for the loo. When they first entered the bathroom, it had a handful of other people in it. Despite being labeled “Gents,” gender was fluid enough in this club that both men and women were in here. Draco knew it was the same for the other bathroom and generally, the performers used a surprisingly posh bathroom in the back. Since they couldn't exactly talk about a drug deal in front of everyone, they needed to make it seem like they had a far different reason for their visit.

Somewhat roughly, blue eyes shoved Draco up against the wall to snog and grope him quite demandingly. Draco moaned, shuddered lightly in pleasure, and surrendered to the kiss. Part of him wondered if he should be worried that he seemed to like snogging (and apparently shagging) complete strangers.

Just as the bathroom was clearing out, Draco saw Robards enter out of the corner of his eye. Robards walked over to the urinals, then changed his mind and went into a stall. Blue eyes decided that this was the most privacy they were going to get.

“Tell me what you want, baby?”

Draco moaned suggestively. “I want you and every man I see to want me so badly that they'd do anything for me.”

“Oh, that,” blue eyes stated with a smirk. “I can do that. Here.” He pulled a bottle out of his pocket.

“What's that?” Draco asked, trying to sound breathless with curiosity.

“It's a little drug that some call a lust potion. It can be worn like a perfume to make anyone who smells it fall under your spell – so to speak. Don't know why, but you need to add a drop of your blood to it to make it work, but then you can enslave all the richest men and make them do whatever you want. If you put it in their drink, they'll get just a little bit horny. I'm sure you can figure out how to bend them to your will from that point.”

“Mmm,” Draco purred eagerly. “And how much does this bottle cost?”

“I'm not sure you make enough,” blue eyes stated with a shrug. “That said, I'll give you a discount if you use that plump mouth of yours to give me a brilliant orgasm.”

“What sort of discount?” Draco asked shrewdly.

“I'll give you this first bottle for only your earnings tonight. It looked to be a couple thousand, but this bottle normally sells for ten times that. I figure I can be generous because you'll almost certainly enslave the richest men and have them give you lots of money – which means you'll be able to pay full price in the future.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me, but perhaps we should step into a stall so that no one walks in on us,” Draco suggested.

“Certainly,” blue eyes stated as he gestured for Draco to lead the way.

Once in the stall, Draco secretly withdrew his wand from the holster on his thigh and cast a mild Confundus Charm on the muggle so that he'd think Draco gave him the best blowjob of his life when all he really did was give him a handjob. It's not that Draco was against giving blowjobs, but he didn't want to get on his knees and get his pristine white dress dirty. Not to mention, who knew what sort of nasty things this muggle might give him?

Even so, blue eyes moaned and groaned and made the most pornographic sounds. If anyone had come into the bathroom and was listening in, they'd probably be jealous. If Draco ever _did_ find himself in need of money, this wouldn't be an entirely bad way to earn a living. When it was done – not quite five minutes later – blue eyes gave Draco a heavy kiss as a reward for a job well done, then handed him the bottle. Draco slipped it into his cleavage with a smile, returning the kiss.

“God damnit! Hurry up already! I've been waiting _ages_!” A man cried out angrily from outside the stall.

Blue eyes laughed softly, sounding pleased to be the cause of such ire. They exited the stall to find a half dozen people waiting in line. Interestingly, the stall Robards was in was still occupied, and now it had a Notice Me Not Charm on it. Thus, everyone was currently convinced that there was only one stall to use.

Blue eyes tugged on Draco's hand. “Feel like coming back to mine for the night, babe?”

“Hmm...” Draco hummed in thought.

“I've got a professional massage therapist on call at all times,” blue eyes cajoled. “I can have her pamper you for a couple of hours, and then we can get high on Ecstasy and worship each other for the rest of the night.”

“I perform tomorrow,” Draco pointed out.

“So? You'll be awake in plenty of time.”

Draco shrugged. The massage _did_ sound highly enticing. “Why not?” Besides, he might have a chance to learn more about the dealer – such as how high up the chain he was and who was above him. After all, men tended to talk more than prudent when they were high.

“Excellent!” Blue eyes hissed in triumph. “Come on!”

They quickly left the bathroom, stopped by the boss to pick up Draco's earnings – which he handed to blue eyes to complete their deal – and then exited the club. Blue eyes had a flashy yellow car that he held the door open for Draco. As Draco slipped into the car, he checked to make sure that he hadn't accidentally left his wand behind. To his relief, it was in its holster where it was supposed to be.

To Draco's surprise, blue eyes took him to a rather nice mansion – however, this didn't seem to be a family home. It was more like a communal and very nice place to live for...

The potions ring!

Or at least, Draco _thought_ it was the potions ring. It was a group of men and women who talked about how much they'd sold that night while drinking lager and playing poker. One woman was openly wearing expensive witch robes as she used her wand to summon a bag of crisps to snack on. She also cast a monitoring spell on a cauldron that was bubbling merrily in the background.

At that moment, Draco was _extremely_ glad that he looked different enough as a woman to be unrecognizable. He didn't know the witch, but chances were good that she knew of him and had seen his picture in the Daily Prophet. Luckily, she didn't seem interested in him in the slightest.

“Here's tonight's cut, Sirena,” blue eyes informed her as he handed her an envelope of cash. It contained her portion of what had been made off everything sold that night.

“Good,” Sirena stated as she pocketed the money. “Now take your whore and go away!”

“Yes Ma'am!” Blue eyes saluted her cheekily before leading Draco away. They went to a richly decorated but messy room where a woman was waiting to massage them as promised. By the time she was finished, Draco was so relaxed that he didn't even care when blue eyes popped a pill in his mouth and gave him a shot of something to wash it down with. What followed was a night so orgasmic that it was nearly life altering.

In the morning, someone shook him awake rather insistently. “Malfoy! Oi! Malfoy!” Came an insistent whisper.

“Was yer pr'bl'm?” Draco slurred groggily.

“Come on, wake up,” Harry urged, still in a whisper. “After following you here in my cloak with my broom, I realized that this was it. So I left and organized a raid. You need to leave before that starts so that you aren't accused of being involved!”

Draco sat up and glared at Harry. “You're stealing my work!” He growled softly so that he didn't wake up blue eyes.

“Don't fret, Malfoy,” Harry muttered soothingly. “You're getting plenty of credit for this case. I don't think we'd have ever found this place without you.”

“You'd have just followed this bloke,” Draco grumbled petulantly.

“No, he made it impossible to follow him, so I followed your tracker, but shut up and get dressed!” Harry hissed insistently.

“Alright alright,” Draco capitulated. Slipping out of bed and stretching his naked body side to side as he looked around for his clothes.

Harry moaned unconsciously before remembering that he'd already gathered up Draco's things and set them on a chair. That said, the dress really wasn't the best thing to wear while sneaking out before a raid. So, he pulled an adjustable track suit and a spare Auror uniform robe out of his watch/case that was charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm so that he could fit everything he might ever need in it.

“Put these on!”

“If you insist,” Draco whispered with a flirty wink.

“ _Merlin_ Draco! Save that for later when I have time to flirt back!” Harry blurted out in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. Blue eyes groaned and shifted on the bed. Frustrated, Harry cast a quick sleeping spell on him so that he couldn't ruin things.

Draco was frozen in shock for a moment, until Harry jostled him impatiently. “You promise?”

“Yeah sure, I'll flirt with you so heavily that you'll spunk your pants, but for now, _get dressed_!” Harry hissed.

Hit with a feeling of hope so profound that it took his breath away, Draco flung his arms around Harry and gave him an impulsive and surprisingly passionate kiss. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer for a few seconds before pushing him away.

“Fuck! You'll be the death of me!” Harry predicted as he stroked a hand up and down Draco's lithe spine.

Grinning, Draco cast a rapid series of spells that had him completely dressed in a matter of seconds. Also, his hair was fixed, the messy remains of his makeup was removed, a quick charm glamoured his face to relative perfection, and his breath was freshened. Feeling half hung over – and still a bit groggy – but more or less ready, Draco gathered up his belongings and followed Harry out of the room.

After that, time seemed to blur together as they – and the rest of the Aurors – raided the mansion. Everyone was still in bed, so it was a relatively easy matter catching them off guard and arresting them. Even Sirena was caught before she could wake up enough to Apparate away.

Eventually, the criminals were hauled off to be processed and interrogated – which would be handled by the Senior Aurors. This meant that Draco had time for a small nap and a bite to eat before he was required to attend the meeting. With any luck, it'd be done before he needed to get ready for his performance that night.

 

***

 

Robards had spent the last half an hour recapping the entire operation. It was all Draco could do to suppress his yawns. He'd had a very late night followed by a very early and far too energetic morning and not nearly enough time to catch up on his sleep before the meeting. Plus, Robards was boring enough that he was reminiscent of Professor Binns.

“And lastly, I'd like to commend Auror Malfoy for going above and beyond his duty. If not for him, we wouldn't have cracked this case so quickly.”

This made Draco sit up at full attention. He was honestly surprised that the credit hadn't all been given to Harry. He'd assumed that the Head Auror was actually going to reprimand him for doing drugs and whatnot while on the job, so this was so surreal that Draco was tempted to pinch himself.

“As promised, I kept an eye on young Malfoy, so I personally witnessed him doing whatever he had to in order to get what we needed. He not only gave us our first glimpse of the potion back in the first week, but he _also_ obtained a whole bottle for us to analyze. Excellent work, Auror.”

“Er... thanks...” Draco murmured, still stunned. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment to realize that since the cauldron had security spells on it that made it and the entire stock in the cupboard vanish when anyone unauthorized went near it, the bottle of potion he'd obtained was their only sample. When he thought about it from that perspective, he understood slightly better why Robards was actually praising him in front of everyone.

“Right,” Robards stated firmly before giving out orders various Aurors. Then he turned to Draco once more. “As for _you_ , Malfoy, you're supposed to report to Mediwitch Amaryllis for a full exam.”

Draco smirked and tried not to look too eager at that. “Yes sir!”

Robards sighed in relief. “If only _all_ my Aurors consented to the medical examinations so easily.” He turned to give Harry a pointed look.

Harry snorted. “Maybe I would if the Mediwitch treated me as tenderly as she treats Malfoy!”

Draco grinned smugly. “There was bound to be _one_ person in the world who isn't impressed by your fame, Potter.”

Harry harrumphed but didn't say anything. With no reason to linger, Draco left for his exam.

 

***

 

Draco performed his favorite Madonna songs that night, but then went to the boss' office and explained that he was something like an undercover detective who had been working a case, and now that the case was solved, he no longer needed the job. The boss was so devastated to hear this that he begged Draco to stay on for a single performance on Saturday nights with no requirement to stay and mingle with the audience. Since this was an enticing compromise, Draco just couldn't say no.

Thus, he knew he'd have a fun way to relax and unwind from his week for as long as he wanted it.

 

***

 

To Draco's surprise – and more than a little wariness – Harry took to inviting him out for drinks after work each night. Not quite trusting it to be romantic interest, Draco agreed. To his disappointment, he was right; they were drinking at a pub with several other Aurors – all friends of Harry's. However, on the plus side, they all seemed to consider Draco as truly one of their own now, so it wasn't all bad.

Aside from drinking, talking, and telling jokes, these nights together were obviously _not_ dates. So, when Astoria arrived with some of her friends one night and spotted him, Draco had no problem letting her sit in his lap and greet him with a kiss.

“Draco, darling!” Astoria cried out in happiness. “It's been so long since I last saw you.”

“Evening, love. How've you been?” Draco inquired with a smile.

“Lovely! Just got back from holiday,” Astoria answered. “Your mother's already sent me an owl of invitation to tea at the Manor on Sunday. I trust she wants to get our wedding back on track?”

“Probably,” Draco admitted with a shrug. He and Astoria had agreed to get married shortly after she graduated Hogwarts, but then put it on indefinite hold while he devoted himself to his career.

“Good! I'm quite looking forward to being a mother in a year or two,” she informed him as she gave him a pressing kiss.

“You're engaged, Malfoy?” Auror Anderson – the rookie – asked in surprised.

“More or less,” Draco replied, stroking a hand down Astoria's shoulder length, soft, light auburn hair.

“Does she know you're a poof?!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “None of your business, Lethbridge.”

Astoria gave Lethbridge a frosty glare. “Do you know you're a complete arse?”

Lethbridge actually looked apologetic for a moment. “Look, I'm not _trying_ to be an arse at the moment, I just mean: _how_ can you get married to a woman if you prefer men?”

“We like both equally,” Draco and Astoria stated in unison. Astoria shrugged and added: “It's a Slytherin trait.”

Before Lethbridge could stop spluttering and come up with a response to that, Astoria broke out into a beautiful grin. “Speaking of, I see a bird over there who I'm dead certain would like to sing in pleasure tonight. Care to join me, love?”

“I had a long day,” Draco declined with a light shake of his head.

“Suit yourself!” Astoria sang out before giving him another kiss. “I'll tell you all about at tea!”

“I look forward to it,” Draco murmured with a smile, and then watched as she walked straight up to a drop dead gorgeous woman and delivered what must have been a winning pick up line judging by the flirty smile the woman gave her in return. Draco tilted his head to the side and raised an appreciative brow, liking what he saw. “Maybe I should have taken her up on that after all...”

“I woulda!” Lethbridge blurted out.

“Why didn't you?” Harry asked curiously.

“I wasn't lying,” Draco answered. “I had a long day and I would rather have something short and quick before going to sleep. _That_ – if you couldn't tell – is probably going to last all night.”

“I see,” Harry murmured in thought. He seemed a little disappointed, but since Draco had given him plenty of opportunity to make the next move and he hadn't, it was obvious by this point that that one kiss and tantalizing hint of more was just a product of the moment. It was depressing, but Draco had a _lot_ of practice suppressing his feeling for Harry by now.

A glance around the pub proved that Astoria had already disappeared with her newly pulled lover. That was fast! Just then, a scantily clad witch stepped up to their table and grinned around at them.

“Any of you boys care to dance?”

Draco snorted in amusement. “I'm the only one here that _can_ dance.”

“Shove off, Malfoy, I can dance!” Harry protested.

The witch inhaled in hope. “I get to dance with _the Harry Potter_?!”

“Er... sorry to get your hopes up, but no, I don't actually want to dance,” Harry apologized awkwardly.

“Why not?” She asked.

“It's not really my thing,” he answered with a shrug.

Draco held his hand out. “Whereas it is mine.”

Smiling, she put her hand in his and waited for him to get to his feet. “Good. Aside from Harry Potter, you're the only one at that table I wanted to dance with anyway.”

“Oi!” Ron protested, upset that he wasn't at least in the running. Not that he would have since he wasn't very good at dancing and wanted to get to Hermione soon anyway.

On the floor, Draco was surprised to discover that the witch was an excellent dancer herself. They did [a sexy and energetic salsa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5zCGgZMaWQ) before moving on to a more sensual [bachata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoLAN48ySKU). His favorite part was when he spun her around about a dozen times in a row. Not to mention her hair! It was long and oh so soft...

At least half the moves were undulating into each other, which clearly made everyone watching them understandably horny. At the end of the dance, the witch jumped up to wrap her legs around Draco's waist and demand a rather passionate kiss. Most people howled and whistled in encouragement.

When Draco paused to take a breath, he unconsciously looked to where Harry had been sitting, but the man of Draco's dreams was gone. Sighing in disappointment, Draco decided that this witch was exactly what he needed at the moment; a quick one off to help him get to sleep. Kissing her once more, he Disapparated, bringing her to his bedroom.

 

***

 

Between going out for drinks with Harry and the other Aurors, dancing with sexy witches and wizards, and performing on Saturday nights, Draco was having more fun than he could ever recall having before. His life felt almost fulfilling. Especially since Robards was assigning him to better cases and partnering him with different senior Aurors – which meant that he felt fulfilled at work too. The only thing that could make his life better was dating Harry, but by the look of that, it wasn't likely.

Harry had a girlfriend. A dewy eyed young thing just out of Hogwarts that treated him like he hung the moon. Worse! She was a Hufflepuff! It just galled Draco to no end! But there was nothing he could do about it.

Predictably, the relationship only lasted a couple of months.

 

***

 

“Goddamnit Malfoy!” Harry roared when he walked into the loo to find Draco getting hot and heavy with a younger wizard who obviously had good taste when it came to men.

“What?” Draco demanded impatiently.

“Stop fucking around with everyone you see!” Harry yelled, sounding almost jealous.

“What's it to you whom I shag, Potter?” Draco asked, a brow raised in amusement.

“Nothing except that you apparently have a _fianc_ _é_ _e_ who you're cheating on!”

This made the wizard, who was still groping Draco and sucking on his neck, pull back and give him a questioning look. Draco flapped his hand dismissively.

“Astoria and I have an agreement. She's probably shagging a gorgeous woman at this very moment.”

“Oh, in that case,” the wizard resumed his mission to give Draco an impressive love bite.

“Bloody hell!” Harry cried out in frustration.

Draco frowned. “No seriously, why are you so upset?”

“I'm not!” Harry shouted in emphatic denial.

“You sure sound upset,” Draco pointed out. His imminent lover hummed in agreement.

Harry tore at his hair and growled as he rolled his head around on his shoulders. “I'm upset because how in the ever loving hell am I supposed to ask you out on a date if you're engaged and sleeping around?!”

Draco stopped leaning against the wall, pushed his eager partner aside, and gave Harry his full attention. “You want to what now?” He asked in surprise.

Harry looked at his right foot, which was fidgeting uncontrollably. “I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out ever since that raid. I can't stop thinking about that kiss! But then I realized that it meant nothing to you; just the product of me waking you up from a drug and sex-filled night.”

Draco stepped forward. “It meant a lot to me. I was telling you with that kiss that I want you and would be happy to date you if asked.”

“If that's true, why didn't you ask me?” Harry wondered with a frown.

“Because I was dead certain you'd say no,” Draco stated in all seriousness.

Harry sent a pointed look at the wizard who was very much not happy with the way things were going. “And yet, you have no trouble taking a risk and asking for a one off in the second floor Ministry loo.”

Draco jabbed his thumb in the direction of the other man. “He's not an Auror, so there's no rule against having relations with him. Well, aside from the fact that we probably should be a bit more discrete than the loo.”

“We were going to move to a stall when you walked in on us,” the would-be lover added.

Harry bit his lip and thought this over for a moment. “Alright, so you're saying that you'd be willing to date me if I asked?”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed, not daring to hope that Harry would ask him.

“Prove it,” Harry challenged.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Draco asked with a sneer. “Other than you saying the words: Draco will you go on a date with me – and me saying yes.”

“Oh no,” Harry stated with a shake of his head. “It's not going to be that easy for me to trust you not to play around if we date.”

“Er...” Draco droned in confusion.

“I want to give you a chance, but I won't unless you prove to me that you are serious about dating me,” Harry explained.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Draco wondered, more than a little intrigued by the prospect.

“We're going to go back into Auror Headquarters and you're going to sing a song of my choosing to me in front of everyone,” Harry informed him firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Er... you want me to what now?” Draco asked in surprise.

“What's the matter, Malfoy? Don't try to tell me you can't sing.”

“It's not that!” Draco blurted out hastily. “It's that you want me to make an utter fool of myself in front of all our co-workers with no real guarantee that you're serious about this yourself.”

“I'll make an unbreakable vow, if you'd like, that I'll ask you out on a date if you sing to me as I said,” Harry suggested.

“Well, there's no need to go that far,” Draco declined reasonably. “Perkins here can be our witness. If I do what you want and you don't ask, I get to hex you as painfully as I want.”

“Deal,” Harry proclaimed, holding out his hand to shake on it.

“Alright, so when are we doing this?” Draco questioned.

“I figure now is good,” Harry replied.

“Damn it! Does this mean we won't be finishing this after all?” Perkins asked, undeniably grumpy now.

Harry harrumphed and took Draco's hand to drag him out of the loo. It didn't take long for them to return to Auror H.Q. Perkins followed them because he was inexplicably _dying_ to see how this played out.

Harry quickly grabbed the player out of Draco's office and set it to the song he wanted. When Draco recognized the song, he raised a brow in disbelief. “Really?”

“What? You're not the only one who likes Madonna,” Harry stated with a cheeky grin. “Although I have no idea how you even know about her since she's a muggle.”

Draco shrugged, and then sighed because the opening part was reaching the point where he'd need to sing. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to embarrass himself in front of almost everyone who could make his life miserable for the foreseeable future if they wanted.

“Swaying room as the music sta~rts... strangers making the most of the da~~rk, two by two their bodies become o~~~ne... I see you through the smoky air... Can't you feel the weight of my stare? You're so close but still a world awa~~y, what I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true~~. I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss... I'm crazy for you... [Crazy for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEygTz-9-SU)...”

As it turned out, the moment Draco started singing, he couldn't help but get into it. He gave it his all, singing as beautifully as if he was on stage in front of a paying audience. He also did a basic dance because his body felt like moving and he just couldn't resist.

By the end of the song, every person in the department from the Head Auror on down was surrounding him, watching him curiously and clapping lightly in time to the music. A few of the muggleborns and others who knew the song even sang the background bit: buh, buh, buh, buh, baaaaaa.

When he was done, he turned back to face Harry. “There! Happy now?”

Rather than answer with words, Harry threw his arms around Draco and gave him a possessive kiss in front of everyone, which shocked them all (aside from Ron and Neville) enough to gasp. When they pulled apart, Harry stroked Draco's hair and gave him a warm smile.

“That song is how I feel about you. I'm crazy for you.”

Draco liked the sound of that, but he had to be cautious. “So... about that date?”

Harry grinned. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere is fine as long as you're there,” Draco murmured, feeling like a sappy idiot by doing this in front of others.

Looking almost maniacally happy, Harry looked over at their boss. “We're taking the rest of the day off!”

With a sigh of mild aggravation, Robards waved at them dismissively. “Go on already so that the rest of us can get back to work!”

Rather than say anything, Harry took Draco by the hand and dragged him toward the lifts. To their surprise, Robards called after them: “Have fun!”

Grinning like idiots, they vowed to do exactly that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little bad about portraying Draco as not upset in the slightest to be slipped a lust potion, but I feel that for his character as it applies to this story, he would have been willing if asked directly - as a way to further his investigation and uncover what he was looking for. Thus, he's not upset because nothing happened that he wouldn't have done anyway. I understand how a lot of people would probably be outraged and ready to murder Mr. M for doing that. Sorry.
> 
> Also, this is a sequel to Draco's Side of the Story, but since that doesn't have many views, I'm not going to link them for a couple of days to give this story time to stand on its own :-)


End file.
